


What have I done?

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Nico woke up early in the morning with an awful headache, pressed up against a warm body. Will. Without opening his eyes, he nestled himself closer to the heat of his body. He took a deep breath, but instead of the familiar smell of honeysuckle and summer, his senses were assaulted with the stench of cologne and alcohol. His eyes shot open and he scrambled away from the bed.He fell off, hitting his head on the bedside table. He spun around, rubbing his head to see an unfamiliar man laying in the bed.Nico's head spun and he started breathing heavily, feeling tears forming in his eyes."What have I done?"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this fic will break your heart, hope you enjoy! Also, I cried writing this, but it was a request from a sociopath friend of mine sooo yeah, (I'm onto you Catherine!!!!) I'm sorry XD  
> Anyway, this is part one of three so happy reading.

Nico woke up early in the morning with an awful headache, pressed up against a warm body. Will. Without opening his eyes, he nestled himself closer to the heat of his body. He took a deep breath, but instead of the familiar smell of honeysuckle and summer, his senses were assaulted with the stench of cologne and alcohol. His eyes shot open and he scrambled away from the bed.  
He fell off, hitting his head on the bedside table. He spun around, rubbing his head to see an unfamiliar man laying in the bed.  
Nico's head spun and he started breathing heavily, feeling tears forming in his eyes.  
"What have I done?"  
***  
Will woke up on the couch in Kayla's apartment. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart when he remembered what had happened the night before. He had been too harsh. It wasn't Nico's fault that his father constantly made him go on quests, leaving Will unexpectedly for weeks at a time, but Will had been furious.  
It had been their ten year anniversary, and Nico had missed it, without so much as a note to explain. He hoped Nico would forgive him for what he had said...  
"You never think about the people around you di Angelo! What if you were dead? How in Hades can you trust someone who disappears on you all the time!" Will remembered his harsh words to Nico.  
"This isn't about you Will! It's my duty! If you were called on for a quest, I wouldn't give you the crap you are giving me!" Nico had yelled back.  
"That's not the point! The point is, you could at least let me know. Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore! You disappear for a week and come back with a 'Yeah, I was on a quest...' but how am I supposed to know that?" Will had yelled.  
"Are you saying that I'm lying to you?" Nico had said in a dangerously calm voice.  
"I don't even know anymore, but it seems like your stupid quests are more important to you than me!" Will had screamed, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.  
"Again, this isn't about you Will! You keep acting as though I am a child. I don't need your protection! I am a child of Hades! You knew what you were getting into since that day in the infirmary!"  
"Yeah, well I was fifteen back then! What did I know?! If I knew I couldn't even trust you to be there for me, maybe I wouldn't have gotten into this at all!" Will yelled.  
Nico's face went pale, paler than Will thought humanly possible. He realized what he had just said, but the damage had been done. He started to fumble over his words, trying to make it better.  
"Nico- no I didn't mean- I never- you know I-" he said, but Nico cut him off.  
"Get out."  
Will stared at him. Nico's eyes were full of hurt, anger, and worst of all, betrayal. Will had vowed to himself that he would never hurt this boy. That he would protect him...  
"What?" Will squeaked quietly, hoping that he had just imagined Nico's words.  
The son of Hades started to shake.  
"Get out" he repeated, the shadows in the room clinging to his body.  
"Nico, please- I didn't mean-"  
"GET OUT!" Nico screamed, the room now as dark as a cave, an eerie glow his eyes.  
"Nico," Will said in barely a whisper, but the boy took a threatening step towards him, so Will backed away, the first time in his life, scared of Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. Will backed out of the apartment, and Nico slammed the door shut in his face.  
At that moment, Will crumbled in the hallway, sobbing. What if he had ruined everything? Nico would never forgive him... But little did he know that on the other side of the door, the son of Hades had crumbled to the floor as well, tear cracks visible on his cheeks.  
Will heaved an anguished sob at the thought of their argument. He had to go find Nico. He had to apologize.  
***  
As Nico stared in shock at the stranger in his bed. In Will and Nico's bed, his head was spinning. All he remembered after the fight was, that he had wanted to get his mind off of things. He had sauntered down to a bar a few blocks away, taking shot after shot to drown his misery. He vaguely remembered making out with someone in the elevator. He felt sick.  
He quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up violently. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, or what he had done, but he knew he deserved it.  
After his stomach was successfully emptied, he sat there, clutching the toilet bowl, sobbing.  
How could he have done this? He loved Will more than anything in the world. He had never deserved someone as beautiful, as kind, and as loving as Will, and always felt a bit guilty, knowing Will could do so much better than him... But now? He couldn't even fathom how much anguish he felt.  
He heard someone clear their throat behind him, and he quickly wiped the tear tracks off of his face.  
He got up and turned around to see his mistake looking at him with confusion.  
"Uhhh... Hey... Are you okay? I'm David..." he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, just how Will always did when he was nervous. At this thought, Nico let out a soft sob.  
"You need to go... Forget this ever happened..." Nico said, rushing back into the bedroom to dispose of the evidence. He could never talk about this. Ever. To anyone.  
David looked a bit confused but nodded in agreement.  
"Whatever you say, man..." he said. His voice was bland. Nothing compared to the soothing melodic tenor of Will's, that made every word that came out of his mouth seem like a beautiful song.  
Nico flinched a bit as he handed David all of his stuff. He escorted him to the door.  
"Well, see you around," David said awkwardly. Nico would have felt a bit bad for the guy if it wasn't for the guilt that was eating him up from the inside. He never wanted to see the guy again. He opened the door and David stepped out. And as he started to walk down the hall, Nico still standing in the doorway, Will appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the scene.  
***  
"Well, see you around," Will heard someone say as he ran up the stairs to their apartment, but as he rounded the corner and stood at the top of the steps, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Nico was standing in the doorway of their apartment with a look of despair on his face in only one of his baggy band T-shirts and loose shorts and a tall muscular guy was making his way down the hall, with an ashamed look on his face.  
The guy smiled kindly at Will as he passed him and Will started to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe what he saw. No. It must be a misunderstanding...  
He looked up at Nico pleadingly, who looked back at Will with a look of horror, shaking his head furiously, tears welling in his eyes.  
Now, Will was sure. He felt sick. He felt betrayed. He felt as if Nico had taken his heart and crushed it into a thousand pieces. His knees went weak and he had to hold on to the railing to keep himself on his feet.  
Nico rushed toward him, trying to steady Will, but Will flinched away from his touch leaving Nico looking even more heartbroken than before.  
"Will... let me explain... please..." Nico said quietly, his voice breaking.  
"What, so you can tell me it's not what it looks like?" Will said, trying to steady his breath. He desperately wanted Nico to deny it. Say it was a misunderstanding. Say nothing happened, but the son of Hades just looked guiltily at his feet, tears streaming down his face.  
Will took a raspy breath, feeling his own eyes fill up with tears, but there was more than sadness behind them. There was anger.  
"I knew it," Will said shakily, but he pushed himself upright.  
"Will... please... it was a mistake... I don't remember... I just... please... I love you." Nico said, his whole body shaking. He had so much sorrow in his eyes. All Will wanted to do was to hold him, console him... But he couldn't. He looked at Nico's neck, and among the tender loving marks he himself had left behind, he saw a new one. One that spoke louder than anything Nico could ever say.  
Nico was not just his anymore, and he never would be. He looked at Nico's soft lips, but all he could see was that guy kissing them. He looked at Nico's silky black hair, and all he could see was the guy running his hands through it. He looked at Nico's chest and all he could see was the guy taking off his shirt. He couldn't bear to look at him. It was too painful.  
Will shook his head, clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling.  
He remembered all their memories together. The time they had helped dismantle the onagers, Nico's stay in the infirmary, their first kiss, their canoe rides of the lake at camp, the nights he would creep into the Hades cabin, the day they had moved into the small apartment together, all the dates, mornings and nights they had spent together... it all came in like a rush, he wobbled a bit.  
Nico reached out an arm to try to steady him, but Will pushed him away.  
"No," Will said coldly. He had never heard himself speak in that tone before, and it surprised him. But not as much as Nico.  
"Will!" Nico cried out desperately, trying to stop Will from going back down the stairs.  
"Move di Angelo," Will said in the same cold voice. He didn't move, desperately searching Will's face, his eyes bloodshot. But he still looked so beautiful. Will pushed that thought from his mind.  
"Please. Please stay Will... I- I can't lose you. I love you," he repeated. He sounded so broken. So utterly powerless, but Will gritted his teeth and pushed past him.  
He ran down the stair. He heard Nico cry after him desperately, but he didn't look back, because he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to let go of Nico di Angelo.


	2. What am I doing?

Will tried.  
When he came back to the apartment a week later to find it empty of Nico, he tried to get over him.  
When he found one of Nico's oversized black T-shirts, he tried to get over him and throw it away.  
When he stepped into the shower, he tried not to think about all of the ones they took together. he tried to get over him and not to turn the temperature down, just the way Nico always liked it even though he always froze.  
He tried to wash the blanket they cuddled under during movie nights to get rid of his smell.  
He tried to stop buying McDonald's every Friday night out of habit.  
He tried not to wake up every morning, expecting to see him huddled next to him.  
But he couldn't.  
As much as he knew he had to, that it was for the best, Will couldn't get over Nico.  
Time doesn't heal all wounds. But it makes them hurt less. It makes them fade. But some... some wounds never fully heal.  
So after about a year, Will stopped sleeping in that shirt Nico left behind, he stopped taking cold showers, he stopped buying junk food, and some days, he even stopped thinking about Nico di Angelo.  
He had found a job as a doctor. Something Nico always joked about.  
"How original. Oh, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo! I have healing powers so I'm gonna be a doctor! That's very imaginative-" Nico had teased, but Will had shut him up with a kiss.  
Will smiled fondly at that memory until he realized what he was doing.  
'Stop it,' he told himself. 'Stop glorifying the happy memories. Remember how he used to abandon you for weeks at a time? Remember how he would roll his eyes when you voiced your concerns?' he told himself sternly.  
But he didn't care. He had never cared much. Sure, it was annoying, but it was worth it to see Nico's smiles, hear him laugh at his corny jokes, hold him close on cold nights...  
He shook his head. He couldn't think about it. Not after doing so well for the past few weeks.  
***  
A few more months went by and now, Will rarely woke up, disappointed by the lack of a son of Hades in his bed.  
He had found someone. A mortal. His name was Elio. He was his coworker. He was kind, he was caring. He never disregarded Will. He didn't roll his eyes when Will went on tangents about things he didn't care about. He didn't abandon Will for periods. He was safe. But something was missing.  
A kind of thrill that only one person could provide. Sometimes, when Will kissed Elio, he saw Nico. He saw terrified by it and always felt so guilty.  
He was thinking about someone so out of reach and distant when he had someone so caring, solid, and close right next to him. When Will wanted to call Elio over, he would automatically scroll down to Nico's number, which he left in his phone just in case.  
He felt terrible. It didn't feel fair to Elio. Will did care about him. A lot. But something in the back of his head kept telling him that nothing could ever compare to Nico.  
He had voiced his concerns to Kayla and Cecil, who had both told him he was being stupid, and that he should just man up and get over the son of Hades already. Will knew they were right. He tried to get over Nico. But some wounds never fully heal.  
***  
After leaving Will's apartment. Nico's heart broke.  
He asked his father, the God of riches, for another apartment on the other side of Manhattan. He stayed there for a week straight, not being able to fall asleep, not being able to eat, not being able to drink.  
Will had been the light of his life, and he had snuffed it out, leaving himself in the dark, where he knew he belonged.  
His nightmares came back. After about six years of their relationship, the warmth of Will's body warded them away. Nico remembered how Will used to hold him in his arms as they fell asleep as if he would never let go... but he had.  
He probably would have just died there, in bed, sickened by what he had done, if it wasn't for Percy and Annabeth, who had heard about the breakup and knocked some sense into him Will hadn't told anyone the reason, which was quite surprising.  
Nico deserved to be ridiculed and shamed. He had hurt the one person he cared about more than anything, and he would never forgive himself.  
Nico tried to get over Will and not wrap his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to imitate Will's warm embrace, but he couldn't.  
He tried to get over Will and not to wake up early and make a larger pot of coffee just like he used to for Will but he couldn't.  
He tried to get over him and not sing along with songs like he used to with Will, but he couldn't.  
He tried to throw away the box of handwritten notes and poems from Will he had accumulated through the years, but he couldn't.  
He tried to forget about him, but every time Nico went on a quest or fought a monster, he just thought, What if I never see him again? and the thought scared him more than any danger could.  
That's why, after a year and a half of anguish. Nico decided to visit Will. He had to. At least one more time.  
***  
As he made his way up the stairs of his old home, he could feel his heartbeat go through the roof.   
"What am I doing?" Nico mumbled to himself. What if Will slammed the door in his face? What if he yelled at him? What if he left Nico even more broken then before?  
But he didn't care. He just wanted to see his face again. His cerulean eyes, his golden hair, his sharp jawline, the freckles that splattered over the bridge on his nose like a galaxy of stars.  
He knocked on the door of their old apartment and waited. He heard laughter inside, and the next thing he knew, he was face to face with a guy. But it wasn't Will.  
It was a guy with dark brown hair and woody brown eyes. He was a bit taller than Nico and had a faint smile on his face.  
"Hey, can I help you?" he said cheerily, leaning against the doorframe.  
Nico stared t him for a while. Of all the things he had expected when he came here, this was not one of them. He stood there in shock, opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.  
The guy raised his eyebrows, an amused expression on his face. He eyed Nico's overgrown hair and black clothing.  
Right as Nico was about to say something, he heard footsteps.  
"What's taking so long Elio, I'm coldddd," Nico heard a familiar voice whine. His blood turned cold and he could feel the color draining from his face. He saw Will Solace, in all his beauty, wrap his arms around 'Elio', just as he had to Nico so many times.  
Nico's heart dropped. He felt foolish. Of course, Will would find someone better. What was he even thinking, coming over here?  
Right as Nico was ready to shadow-travel away, Will noticed Nico and his eyes widened in shock. He gasped.  
"Nico," Will said softly, looking straight into his. His expression was such a mix of emotions, but shock and relief were most prominent.  
Will's lips were slightly parted, and Nico desperately wanted to feel them against him own. He wanted to run his hair through Will's golden hair, he wanted to feel Will's arms around him, but he couldn't.  
Will's arms were around someone else now.  
The thought made Nico stumble back.  
"You know this guy?" Elio asked curiously, gently pulling away from Will's embrace to look at him. Will blushed.  
"Yeah- uh- he was my... friend," Will managed to get out. He didn't meet Nico's or Elio's eyes.  
That sentence had broken Nico's heart all over. Friends. Will couldn't even bring himself to say it. And Nico couldn't blame him. He would be embarrassed to say the truth about someone like himself as well.  
Elio looked between the two of them and smiled.  
"Oh! Well... would you like to come in for a drink? I mean, as you probably know, Will's a prude, so he doesn't have any alcohol, but..." Elio said, laughing. Will was looking down at his feet moodily and Nico backed even further away.  
His blood was boiling. What did this guy know about Will? And how dare he make fun of him... He wanted to smack him, but deep down he knew he wasn't angry at Elio. He was angry at himself for losing what Elio now had.  
As Elio made his way into the apartment, Will looked up into Nico's eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked. His voice was distant and sad.  
"I-I don't know," Nico muttered under his breath. Will stared at him. Not angrily, but with longing, and Nico stared back. They inched closer to each other and Nico caught Will's gaze slip to his lips.  
Only when they heard Elio's voice from the kitchen did they realize how close they had gotten to each other.  
Nico quickly stepped away. "I should go."  
Will's eyes filled with panic. He looked so fragile, but Nico knew this had been a horrible mistake.  
"Wait, please!" Will cried, reaching out to grab Nico's hand, to stop him from doing exactly what Nico was about to do, but he was too late. Nico had already slipped into the shadows and reappeared on his bed, letting a tear fall down his cheek.


	3. What can I do?

Will was walking down the street.  
He had broken it off with a confused and hurt Elio and went to interrogate Percy Jackson to find out Nico's whereabouts. For a powerful son of Poseidon, he crumbled pretty fast under a death glare.  
He knew it wasn't right, breaking it off with Elio, but he had always known it was just a backup plan, as horrible as that sounded. better to break it off now, that later, since couldn't stop thinking about Nico. He never had, and the fact that Nico had voluntarily come to see him, after all this time... it had to mean something.  
The thought of the day they had broken up kept coming back to him.  
What if I pushed him away too quickly? Why didn't I let him explain himself? Was it his fault for saying all those horrible things to him?  
He couldn't think straight, but he never could when it came to Nico. So he made his way to the address Percy had given him, hoping it was correct.  
***  
Nico heard a knock on his door. He had no desire to get up, whatsoever, so he just stayed where he was, curled up in bed, staring at nothing in particular.  
Seeing Will again was worse than he could have even imagined. He seriously thought about ending it all, then and there, but he knew Reyna wouldn't have any of it. The would personally barge into his father's throne room and demand him back.  
He also didn't want to see the disappointed and judging looks of all those that had died heroically in battle. He wasn't going to be a coward.  
The person knocked once more, but Nico was not going to get up. There was nothing worth getting up for anymore. But then he heard it.  
"Nico? Nico, are you in there?" he heard Will's muffled voice.  
He sat up straight quickly, his heart pounding. What in Hades was Will doing here? No one knew where he lives except for Hades, Reyna, Annabeth, and...  
"Perseus Jackson I am going to fucking murder you..." Nico cursed under his breath. The fact that Nico was the godfather of Percy and Annabeth's son Luke didn't mean Nico still wouldn't hesitate to decapitate Percy on the spot.  
He heard Will sigh outside the door and faint footsteps retreating from the door. Nico quickly got up and ran to the door, swinging it open, to find a startled Will Solace about a few paces away.  
"Will," Nico mumbled, looking at the son of Apollo in awe. He couldn't believe he was actually there. A sad smile crept up the blond's face, and Nico swore everything around them became a bit brighter.  
His head skipped a beat, and at that moment, he realized just how much he had missed his sunshine.  
"Nico," Will answered, walking towards him until he was at arms reach. They stood there, just taking each other in for a while. Will, in a ski jacket and jeans, his golden hair glimmering in the light coming from Nico's apartment, his eyes as blue as the sky. He was solid and relaxed, like a cat lazing in the sun. Nico, his dark hair overgrown and falling into his eyes, his features sharp, but fragile. His eyes dark brown, almost black. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy black shirt, his standard attire.  
"I broke it off with Elio," Will mumbled, searching Nico's face.  
He didn't know who initiated it. It was more of a fluid motion. Both knew what they wanted, and couldn't take it anymore. Will reached forward and took Nico's face in his hands at the same time that Nico stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.  
They were so close to each other, their foreheads were pressed together and their noses were touching. Nico longed for nothing more than to close the gap between them. But he felt so guilty. The last time he had kissed someone... he didn't even want to think about it. He still didn't remember the worst mistake of his life. A tear slid down his cheek.  
"I'm so sorry, Will," Nico said, his voice breaking, unable to look Will in the eye. Will's hands were cupping Nico's face. He rubbed the tear away with his thumb, smiling down at Nico longingly. Nico looked up into Will's cerulean blue eyes. They were full of love that Nico didn't deserve.  
"It's okay... I love you too," Will said, responding to Nico's statement from a year and a half ago. Nico smiled a bit, and then he leaned into Will's space and pressed their lips together. Electrical currents ran through Nico as Will reacted. His hands slid down to Nico's waist and rested there, pulling Nico in even closer.  
The feeling was amazing. After months of despair, wanting what he could never have again, he finally had it, and he felt so alive and relaxed at the same time.  
Will's lips were just as soft as Nico remembered and his body felt so warm against Nico's. Kissing Will was like waves hitting the shore. With each push and pull, Nico sank deeper and deeper, the world around him melting away.  
He pressed forward, desperate for more, and Will responded with passion, pulling Nico even closer, biting his lower lip softly. Nico let out a sigh of contempt, which Will took as an invitation and slid his tongue between Nico's parted lips. Will pressed further and Nico let him. Nico met him enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around Will higher, sliding his hand through Will's softly curling hair.  
The kiss was slow and passionate. It was agony. Constantly wanting more all while wanting what is right there. It is tantalizing and beautiful.  
Nico pulled him closer and kissed him harder, wanting Will to know that he was all Nico ever wanted. He was like a drug, addicting and destructive, but something overwhelmingly beautiful, so Nico kept coming back for more, even if he knew it could be the end of him.  
***  
They stumbled into the apartment, Nico kicking the door shut, pulling away slightly.  
Will's head was spinning. Nico was his once again. He was ecstatic, but when he leaned down to kiss Nico again, the son of Hades looked down at his feet, sighing.  
Will loosened his grip on him a bit, looking into his dark, mesmerizing eyes with concern.  
"What's wrong?" Will asked gently, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. Nico sighed at Will's touch and rested his head in Will's chest. Will kissed the top of the boy's head lovingly, but Nico pulled away from him and took a few steps back, clearing his throat.  
"We should talk... about... everything," Nico said hesitantly. He looked so guilty and broken, but this time, Will would not leave. He had before, and he knew it had done them nothing but harm.  
Will nodded, and Nico cautiously intertwined their fingers, pulling Will to the couch. When they sat down, Nico let go of Will's hand and looked in front of himself with a stony expression. Will already missed Nico, even though he was right there next to him, he wanted to hold him and kiss him, make up for the five hundred and sixty-three days without his death boy.  
Nico cleared his throat.  
"So... I... I don't... I..." he choked. Will knew that Nico couldn't talk about it, he saw the guilt and hate towards himself in his eyes. Will reached out and put his hand on Nico's shoulder.  
"It's okay... I just want to know... why? Was it something I did or..." Will said nervously, dreading the answer.  
Nico shook his head furiously, burying his face in his hands.  
"No! I- I don't remember... I never meant... I don't..." he stuttered, bu a particular word fought Will's attention.  
"What do you mean you don't remember?" he asked, but not accusingly. He didn't know what Nico meant.  
Nico started to shake.  
"After our fight... I thought you hated me. I was feeling horrible, so I went to a bar and... I woke up and..." but he couldn't go on.  
Will felt as if someone had just opened his eyes after a long time. The light was blinding, it even hurt a little, but what he saw in front of him was beautiful.  
"So you literally don't remember... Oh, Gods..." Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you," Nico muttered, still shaking. Will scooted over to him and put his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck gently. At this, Nico froze and looked back at Will who was smiling with confusion.  
"You don't hate me?" Nico asked quietly, fear in his eyes. Will chuckled and quickly kissed Nico's cheek before responding.  
"I thought you did it to get back at me, or that you had found someone else, not that it was a drunken mistake..." Will said gently, leaning in so that they were barely an inch apart, their breath mingling. Nico smelled exactly like Will remembered. Coffee and fresh air.  
"It never should have happened. I don't even remember... that's the worst thing. I can't imagine myself ever purposefully hurting you, and what I did... it's unforgivable," Nico said, shaking his head, but Will grabbed him cupped his cheeks once more.  
"Than how come I've forgiven you, death boy," Will said, laughing softly. They were now only about haft an inch apart.  
"Besides," he continued, "if you don't remember what happened, maybe nothing..." he said hopefully, but Nico shook his head miserably. Will was a bit disappointed, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Nico's lips were now lightly touching his.  
"What about Elio?" Nico breathed, his eyes now almost shut.  
"Nothing. I was still too hung up on you," Will breathed, making Nico smile against his lips.  
"Good," Nico responded. It's not so much that Will heard his as he felt him mouth the word against his lips.  
"I love you," Will mumbled into Nico's lips. Nico responded by leaning in and joining their lips, carefully sliding his tongue to explore Will's mouth after way too much time.  
Will chuckled a bit at Nico's enthusiasm, causing Nico to shiver at the sensation and pull away, smiling lovingly.  
"Will..." Nico breathed, looking at him with so much emotion that Will almost couldn't take it. Like waves crashing into the shore, he felt himself being dragged under once more, into the beautiful agony that was loving Nico di Angelo.  
(Ok, hope the ending didn't disappoint! <3)


End file.
